twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairgame
Fairgame - a fair game. Fairgame is the name of the skill based matchmaking that will be implemented into Strife Trigger and Arena Fighters to ensure that ranked matches are balanced. (not unranked or private.) Similar to the Elo System used to calculate users skills in Redacted OPS and Decade, there will be a 4 digit number used to calculate the skills of the current player, and match them with players of a similar number. As you do good, you gain points. If you lose however, you lose points, it varies depending on the points of the other player. Arena Fighters, in One on One matches uses a Ghost Elo system, in most cases. A Ghost Elo is used in the event that a player has a Elo that is drastically different than their actual Elo, this can be the case of a player hacking, or simply going on a bad streak of games or a suddenly good streak of matches. Example- - If a player is not good, and has a Elo that is rather low and is 730 or something, and then one night they get a very high streak of wins, their Elo will slowly go up, possibly to 850 after 7 wins or so, but if it increases to about 30 wins in a row in a short period of time, then the Elo of the player will rise to about 1190, but they will have a Ghost Elo of around 1670 and will be pitted against players whos Elo is in that Ghost range. If the player's streak ends, the Ghost Elo will slowly go down. If the player begins to win and lose back and forth, then they may have a Ghost Elo for a rather large amount of time. In the case of Strife Trigger, the One on One matches have their own Elo than any other mode due to the changes between playing with multiple players on a map, to a basic 1v1. The One on One ranked playlist is similar to the above, but in the case of Team based games, players Elo will go up or down based on *Elo of Teammates *Elo of Enemies *Player's score *Match Result *End Score. If the player plays with friends, the Elo of the other players they will find will be a balance between all the players in the party. Example- -There are 3 players about to join a 6v6 Assault playlist. P1 has a Elo of 2100, P2 has a Elo of 1130, and P3 has a Elo of 1000. The other players will be in the Elo range of 1300-1800 or so. If the player plays as a Clan, the entire clan will have its own Elo, starting at the default, and this will change based on the Wins and Losses of the Clan. Clans with high Elo's can have the chance to get sponsored and invited to offical tournaments. When players play either game for the first time, instead of starting at a particular number (Redacted OPS) such as 1000, players will be labeled "Beginner" and will only play against other Beginners, if possible. After enough games for the system to track, they will start at a approporate Elo. This particular number, will never be above 1801, it can start between the range of 800 and 1800. If the user does poorly after being assigned a Elo, it will go down quicker than normal until a approperate Elo is found. Category:"Twrminology"